


Charm of a Bodyguard

by DraconicMusic



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sarcasm, Sleeping Together, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMusic/pseuds/DraconicMusic
Summary: Glory and Deathbringer spend some quality time alone together during the night. Glory is reluctant at first, but soon gives in to the NightWing's irresistible charm.
Relationships: Deathbringer/Glory (Wings of Fire)
Kudos: 20





	Charm of a Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh I'm so glad I finally got this done. I felt like writing some Glorybringer fluff (I'm a big Glorybringer fan, in case you couldn't tell) and it turned into this. This is probably by far one of the longest stories I've ever written. This is also the first time I've written anything involving Glory or Deathbringer, so depictions may be out of character. With that being said, I hope you like this fluffy fic.
> 
> Comments saying that Glorybringer is "pedophilia" will be deleted.

Yet another day being Queen in the RainWing Kingdom.

Glory often said this in her mind every time she would wake up in the morning. Her routine was always the same; wake up and start the day, stretch a little, walk outside her hut into the sunlight, check on everyone to make sure they weren’t fooling around, and then go perform her queenly duties.

_Every. Single. Morning._

It wasn’t that Glory didn’t like being queen, she was used to it by now. She just found her routine rather…dull, to say the least. At least she didn’t have to deal with those lousy guardians back at the cave during her six years of youth anymore (it felt more like an eternity to Glory). And yet despite finding her routine growing rather old, Glory was grateful that she was able to finally live a more peaceful life. Her pet sloth, Silver, was able to make her smile, too.

Well, Glory’s life wasn’t always peaceful.

There would be times where the NightWings in their village the opposite border of the rainforest would fight each other or have arguments for goodness knows what reason, RainWings being injured and Glory having to take them to the medical wing when no one else was available, and other things the queen had to take care of.

Glory cared for her subjects, she wasn’t heartless, even if she may not look the brightest at times. But her job was sometimes exhausting. Sometimes she wished she could spend at least a few minutes to just relax. Glory didn’t care how long, she wasn’t lazy. But for now, that would have to wait. She still had duties to take care of.

Glory was sitting outside of her hut, looking around the scenery to make sure nothing odd was going on or the RainWings weren’t doing something to make a fool out of themselves.

However, Glory’s watch was interrupted when she heard a voice she immediately recognized behind her.

“Watching your fellow RainWings, I see?”

Glory turned her head around to face the source of the voice. Standing behind her, was her husband, Deathbringer, with his usual charming smile.

“Yes, what else would I be doing?” Glory responded, her voice slightly exasperated.

Deathbringer’s smile didn’t falter. “Resting, perhaps?” He answered matter-of-factly. Glory rolled her eyes. “Hey, I won’t judge. Everyone needs to have a good rest every once in a while.”

“True, but I need to perform my duties. The only time I get to rest is at night.” Glory turned her attention back to the scenery. But it wasn’t long until Deathbringer sat down next to her. Glory saw a look in the NightWing’s eyes that seemed to be a mix between charm and mischievousness.

“Oh, what could the _charming_ Deathbringer need at this very moment?” Glory asked sarcastically.

“Aw, come on, you know you love me.” Deathbringer replied, moving his face slightly closer to Glory and putting a wing over her.

Glory’s scales faded into a light red from Deathbringer’s statement. While she may not show it, she loved her husband very much, and Deathbringer’s calm and cool attitude gave her a small sense of serenity, and was able to charm even her.

A few moments passed until Deathbringer seemed to have an idea. “You know, since there doesn’t seem to be that much going on, maybe we can get a little closer tonight, if you know what I mean.”

Glory thought about it for a moment. “Well, if I don’t have anything else to attend to, I guess we can spend the night together.”

Deathbringer gave a warm smile. “That sounds perfect to me. In the meantime, I’ll be watching for any intruders.” He replied, getting up from where he was sitting and spreading his wings in preparation to fly. “Hope to see you tonight, my beautiful Glory.”

Glory rolled her eyes once again, but gave a small smile. “Hope to see you soon, too, my beautiful Deathbringer.” She replied half-sarcastically.

After the lovers’ exchange, Deathbringer flew off.

—————————

Later that night, Glory had finished her duties. She was grateful that she was finally going to be able to get a good night’s rest, but she was soon reminded that Deathbringer would be waiting for her in her hut.

Glory walked into her hut to find her husband laying on her bed in a pose that said “Come over here.” The queen’s scales faded into orange, intensifying her unamused expression.

“Really? You just had to have me walk in and see you like this.” Glory said, clearly unimpressed.

Deathbringer’s attractive smile didn’t fade despite Glory’s words. “I just wanted to look alluring, your highness. Do you not find me handsome at all?”

“No, it’s just…” Glory sighed, before continuing. “I didn’t expect to see you like this when I walked in.”

Deathbringer chuckled at Glory’s statement. “Well, what can I say? I’m full of surprises.”

“Oh, yes, you _certainly_ are.” Glory replied, adding yet another touch of sarcasm to her voice. Deathbringer adjusted his position slightly. “So, shall we begin our night together? Come over here and lay down with me.” The NightWing beckoned, gesturing Glory forward with a talon.

Glory didn’t say a word, instead rolling her eyes. But as she did, Deathbringer swore he saw the RainWing smile briefly, before walking over to her bed and climbing onto it, sitting next to her husband.

“That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” Deathbringer asked. “You don’t have to tell me twice…” Glory muttered in response.

“Hey, don’t act so grumpy. I know there’s a playful side to you deep down.” Deathbringer purred, leaning in closer to Glory. “And I know just how to cheer you up.”

“And what is that?” Glory asked. She waited for another response from the NightWing, but was caught off-guard when the former assassin gave her a kiss on the cheek. Glory’s scales turned into a blend of pale orange and light red, like a pastel sunset.

To Deathbringer’s satisfaction, Glory smiled, and it wasn’t a sarcastic one. “Alright, you got me with that one.” She commented, the orange coloration on her scales slowly being replaced with magenta, until her scales were now a mix between magenta and light red.

Deathbringer grinned lovingly from seeing his wife’s mood change so quickly. “See? You always change your tune whenever I kiss you.”

“But just a warning, I’ll do it back to you.” Glory warned. Despite her warning, Deathbringer’s playful and loving expression didn’t fade.

“You’re welcome to try, but I don’t think you’ll surprise me that easily. We NightWings may be secretive, but we can sense almost everything happening around-“ Deathbringer was cut off when Glory gave him a kiss on his cheek, like he did to her.

Glory smirked at Deathbringer’s surprised expression. “I thought you said NightWings are not easily surprised?” She asked matter-of-factly.

“Well, I guess I was wrong.” Deathbringer replied half-sheepishly. Although Glory won’t admit it out loud, seeing him look so sheepish in contrast with his charming and somewhat cocky demeanor, made him seem rather cute.

After a few moments of recovering from his surprise, he soon regained his composure. “You know, Glory, there’s a question I’ve had in mind for a while.”

“What is it?” Glory asked, no longer sounding impatient from when she and her husband first got on the bed.

“Are you…ticklish?”

Glory’s eyes widened a little and raised an eyebrow. She was definitely not expecting that kind of question from Deathbringer.

“Um, what?” She asked, now utterly confused, her scales a seafoam green.

“I’ve never seen you tickled before, and I’m curious as to whether you’re ticklish or not.” Deathbringer replied casually, yet with a hint of mischievousness in his voice.

“I’m not ticklish.” Glory said, trying to change the topic. Though, Deathbringer was right. She had never been tickled before, but she didn’t want to herself at a time like this. They were supposed to have a casual night together, not play silly little games.

However, Glory was surprised when Deathbringer pounced on her, catching her off-guard, but not enough to hurt her.

“But how do you know that for sure when you’ve never been tickled before?” Deathbringer asked mischievously, raising his talons up.

Glory realized what the NightWing was about to do. _Is he really going to…?_

“Deathbringer, don’t even think about-“ Glory started, but was cut off when she felt something underneath her armpit. A tingling sensation began to spread throughout her body, and she felt laughter threatening to spill out of her mouth. The RainWing looked briefly to see Deathbringer’s talons scribbling all over her armpit. The scales in Glory’s armpit faded to a pink, with the rest of her body turning into a mix of gold and light red.

As much Glory tried to hold in her laughter, it was ultimately no use, and she broke into helpless laughter.

Deathbringer became amused from hearing his wife’s laughter. “Ah, so you really are ticklish!” He commented, before removing his talons from Glory’s armpit and moving off of her. Glory looked over to Deathbringer, her laughter beginning to slow down, wondering why the tickling had stopped, and saw him sitting on her lower abdomen.

“Did you think I was already done tickling you? I don’t think so.” Deathbringer said to his wife, before moving his front talons to her stomach and chest, and began to go all out on tickling Glory once more.

Glory immediately began laughing again, feeling Deathbringer’s talons scribbling over her chest and stomach. Despite her begging the NightWing to stop (which sounded very unconvincing due to her laughter), Deathbringer only continued his seemingly endless cycle of tickling.

She tried to get the NightWing’s talons off of her, but was unable to due to her flailing limbs and helpless laughter. Deathbringer pecked Glory’s face with kisses as he tickled her, which only added to the ticklish feeling. He even blew a couple raspberries on the RainWing’s sensitive belly, eliciting a sound that resembled both a laugh and a squeal from Glory.

After a few more seconds had passed, Deathbringer moved his talons away from Glory’s chest and belly, and moved off of her lower abdomen until he was sitting next to her, his face now up to hers. The queen’s laughter gradually slowed down, which was soon reduced to heavy breathing, trying to catch her breath.

A few moments passed until Deathbringer spoke again. “So, how was it for you, your highness?” He asked, smiling.

“It felt very weird, being tickled.” Glory replied, contemplative, who was now laying back on her stomach. “Is this what tickling feels like?”

Deathbringer thought about it. “I think it depends on the type of dragon. But you looked like you were very sensitive.” He put a wing over his wife. “You know, maybe you could tickle me sometime.”

“Hm... Maybe.” Glory replied thoughtfully. “But I’m not telling you when I’ll do it.”

Deathbringer laughed a little from that statement. “Fair enough.” He gave Glory another kiss on the cheek, and she smiled warmly, her scales a magenta color. “But let’s save the tickling for another time. For now, we’ll sleep. It’s getting late.” Glory told her husband. Deathbringer nodded in agreement.

Glory kissed Deathbringer back, and slowly pulled her head back to face him directly, seeing his handsome face. While she often dismissed her husband’s flirting and didn’t find a majority of his jokes that funny, Glory couldn’t help but give in to his calm and charming nature, especially when he was trying to change her tune.

She loved Deathbringer very much, and Deathbringer loved her as much as she did.

Glory and Deathbringer moved further up the bed until they were up against the pillows. They simultaneously pulled the covers over them, now halfway underneath a sheet of warmth.

The two dragons moved closer to each other, until Glory’s head was against the NightWing’s chest. “Goodnight, Deathbringer.” Glory said softly to her husband. “Goodnight, Glory.” Deathbringer replied, his voice also soft.

Both dragons brought their faces closer to each other, and their lips met in yet another kiss. After a few seconds, they released from their kiss.

After their short kiss, Glory closed her eyes. Deathbringer smiled lovingly at how peaceful she looked, before closing his eyes as well.

Glory and Deathbringer subsequently fell into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this Glorybringer fic. My Wings of Fire stories I wrote prior to this involved my OCs, but this was the first ever to include canon characters.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
